youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
TheTurkeyDinosaur
Joe Wild (born: ), also known as TheTurkeyDinosaur or King Turkey, is an English YouTuber who made both Minecraft and song cover videos. About Wild mostly played Mineplex Survival Games and [http://store.skycade.net/ Skycade] Factions videos with his former friend and fellow YouTuber, JackSucksAtLife, describing his videos as "Random, quick-cut videos from myself and friends playing Minecraft,". In 2016, he had uploaded over 100 videos; with a steady upload schedule of a few each month. Joe is well known for his 'northern-humour,' in which he incorporates his branding quotes to add 'banter,' as well as Minecraft videos in which he previously played with JackSucksAtLife. Alternatively, Wild also created 'vlog' content, where he speaks to his audience directly to the camera. Such examples range from his trip to Minecon in 2015, and his Q&A's - which so happens to be his most viewed video. He also has featured in many of Jack's videos on his channel, most of them including facecams. In July 2017,JackSucksAtLife announced to the Skycade staff, and as result the rest of the server that Wild was taking a break from his role on the server. On August 5 2017, He made a post on the Skycade fourms and revealed that Wild was using his position as staff manager and the fact that he recorded videos with and was Jack's friend in order to solicit several of Skycade's current and former staff into doing things that made them uncomfortable. Skycade Moderator Luuk5283 revealed that Wild was engaging in these actions for around two years. As soon as Wild's actions came to Jack's attention, he was immediately removed from his role and became unaffilited from Skycade. Following his removal from Skycade, Wild's channel became Inactive. Personal Life He previously lived with JackSucksAtLife and his friends Alex and Dove in Newcastle. The home goes by the name "Diddlestone Manor". After his malicious actions were revealed, The friendship between him and Jack ended and he moved out. Wild is not currently in a relationship from what is known, but he is obsessed with an Irish singer named Janet Devlin. His Minecraft skin is currently a 'knight from another dimension' -- or at least the head is. His notable outfits have been a knight outfit to match his head, business suit, a pirate outfit, a Santa suit, and a space suit. Joe also owns a carrot company called Rustley Joe's. He has also confessed to killing King Turkz senior in his sleep and took his crown. Characters * Jack, his former best friend, and the second half of The Diddle Boys (this is the name they liked to go by). He appeared in many videos of his. They often played Survival Games and Factions together. Jack stopped his friendship and affiliation with Wild after he learned of Wild's actions to his female staff members. * Lord Voldemort, his amazingly-strong canine companion, who he names obviously after the antagonist of the Harry Potter series. Jack's dog being named 'Darth Vader', they made it a rule to have all dogs named after super villains. The first appearances of the dogs were in Survival Games, but after a while they started showing up in their faction series. * Paddy or Patrick, a villager that shows up quite a lot in both Joe and Jack's factions series. He usually finds raids for the boys, and comes on voyages with them. In one episode, he goes on vacation, and sends them raids in the form of post cards. They asked for fan interaction by having them draw the previously mentioned postcards and featured them in videos. Joe seems to be favourited by Paddy in most of their videos, because he only seems to communicate to Joe. Iconic Quotes * "Bloody Nora!" * "Ey up lads!" * "Diddled all over" * "There's a man..." * "Fanks man" * "Premature hackulation" * 'manly' screaming here * 'adjective name' alliteration Notable Servers * eu.mineplex.com * play.skycade.net * play.wynncraft.com * badlion.net * mc.rustleyjoes.com Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Male YouTubers Category:English YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians